The Storm Alchemist
by The-Storm-Alchemist-Dione
Summary: The storm alchemist had been transferd from the north headquarters to central. She is uncertain of how things will turn out even on her first mission.
1. Chapter 1 Enter The Storm Alchemist

The train whistle blew as it stopped. A few moments later people started to get off the train. There was a lot of the hustle and bustle that any public place would not have lack of. The central train station was packed full; it was a wonder that anyone could get anywhere. Today it must have been really busy unless I am mistaken. I had managed to get off the train, uncertain where to go from this point and the fact that my disuse was making me rather hot. All my disuse consists of was a heavy trench coat, a hat, sunglasses and my hair tied back. Well there was no use for me to stand around. Moving through the crowd was really tough; trying to keep an eye on the exit was another challenge. One could easily get turned around if not alert at all times. Did I mention that the train station was packed full? Well anyway, I sighed in relief, I had managed to make it to the exit. I looked around unsure of my self when I spotted a military car parked in front of the train station. Were they waiting for me? I decided to go and ask the driver, besides what harm could that do. Walking towards the car at a decent pace, I was starting to get second thoughts... besides I'm not the only one to have second thoughts am I now. The closer I got the harder it was to move my legs, but fortunately I had made it there before I couldn't move them at all. There were two men sitting in the car discussing something.

"...besides do you even know who we are waiting for?" the Warrant Officer hand asked. He had grey hair seemed much older than the Lt. who sat in the driver's seat. He had blond hair, blue eyes and a cigarette in his mouth other than that I didn't know any more about the pair of them.

"Don't really know, all that the colonel had told me was he was a state alchemist..." he probably would of continued on but then I cleared my through.

"Excuse me?" both of the men looked at me. And I felt my heart starting to pound in my chest; was I loosing my nerve but the same I spoke again. "I don't mean to interrupt but I was told that there would be some one here to escort me to central headquarters."

The Lt. looked me up and down. "Aren't you The Storm Alchemist?" he asked. Unsure if my voice wasn't going to fail me or not, I just nodded instead. He considered for a moment then smiled. "We've been waiting for you." he then muttered something about waiting half the day in the car. I felt sorry for the both of them, not want to make them wait on me any longer, I opened the door and got in the car. Once I had closed the car door is when it started moving, heading towards my destination. I sat there in the silence for a while, wondering why I had been transferred in the first place. Looking into the rearview mirror I could see my reflection and it was of a stranger that I was unfamiliar with that got me to wonder about the two men who escorted me? What did they think when they had seen this total stranger? I noticed that the Lt. was keeping his focus on the road and was probably not likely to speak at the time. While the warrant officer tried his best to make thing seem not so obvious by talking to me.

"So," he started "you transferred from northern headquarters? I heard it was rough up that way." I almost answer instantly. But took some time in what to say.

"Nothing ever got out of hand." It was true, it was rough there. I had been the one they had sent on dangerous missions, knowing an alchemist could handle a lot more things than any common solider. That was probably one reason the had transferred me and wearing this disuse. I probably had became a target ... See I only had been to central once and that was when I had became a state alchemist, other than that I was uncertain of what had changed and what didn't. "I was stunned that they were planning to transfer me." I added. Looking at my watch I noticed not much time has passed say ten minuets roughly. When I looked back up is when the military car had pulled up to central headquarters. Once the car had been parked, I got out for a better look it wasn't that it had changed much. It just was that I was stunned seeing it hadn't changed but then again I could be wrong. The Lt. cleared his through and wasted for my attention to focus on him be for he gave me further instructions.

***

Colonel Mustang sat at his desk waiting impatiently for the storm alchemist to arrive. Already it had taken to long, more than half the day in fact. Lt. Hawkeye stood near his desk; she seemed as if nothing ever bothered her, she seemed to notice his aggravation but said nothing. There could be many reasons for a delay, but why was this happening to him? Fhury and Brita were also here waiting because he had ordered them to. Mustang's fingers drummed the desk as time seemed to inch on.

"Hey, Breda," Fhury began "what do you know about the Storm Alchemist?"

"How should I know?" Breda muttered "If you what to know, you might as well ask the colonel."

Fhury looked at Mustang uncertain if he should or not. "Colonel, what have you heard about the Storm Alchemist? "

Colonel Mustang stopping the drumming of his fingers. "The storm alchemist has quite a reputation in the northern region, and has been stationed there till recently." He looked around the room at his subordinates. "Storm's Alchemy is based up on the weather ...mostly rain storms and lighting." Before Mustang could go on, the door opened ... Colonel Mustang looked up slightly to see three people enter the room. Lt. Havoc, Warrant officer Falman and a total stranger, he assumed to be the Storm Alchemist. "I hope your trip went well." He started.

"It went well enough sir." The storm alchemist answered respectively.

He decided to give Havoc and Falman appreciation for at least arriving. "Good work Lt. Havoc and Warrant officer Falman." Mustang considered for a moment as he over looked the Storm Alchemist's appearance. Coming to the conclusion that she was wearing a disguise he continued on. "So you're the Storm Alchemist, you have quite a reputation from what I hear." He said with a small smile.

"Thank you sir but you don't have to treat me with high respect just because of my reputation." She took off he sun glasses and her hat. The instance she had did every on in the room had gone stunned except Roy Mustang him self and Riza Hawkeye.

Brita said something like "Well, what do you know?"

"I'll be..." Falman had muttered.

"How is this possible?" Fhury said trying to figure this out.

Havoc expression was the most stunned out of them all. "A girl..." was all he managed to say. The cigarette had fallen out of his mouth as he continued to stare in aw.

'Now that was a bit entertaining' Mustang had admitted to himself before going on. "I'll expect you to do your best while you're here." This was just one of the basic things that he expected from her.


	2. Chapter 2 A mission

The rest of my first day had gotten me a little annoyed. I'm not saying anything bad would come out of it, but I don't know how I got through it without showing me being tense. First of all those guys wouldn't stop looking at me, not to say they didn't have the right to be stunned about my true appearance or anything. For the first five minutes was okay but they should of known it would get annoying by them dragging it on for the rest of the day. I just had simply concluded that they needed a new hobby. That enough about my first day irritations, I had been set on a mission that I didn't think had a point to it. But the colonel must have his reasons. The mission was to keep an eye on two boys. One of them is a state alchemist known as Full metal; the other was in armor… Personally I think that it only his spirit is in there. Anyways I lost them, or they were planning to lose me from the start, now I'm in the market place searching for a lost cause. I'll tell you how…

I stood in the colonel's office waiting for my first mission. Falman, Fhury, and Breda where talking about Havocs recent date dumping him last night, while Havoc sat outside sulking about it. Of course I felt bad for him, then again doesn't anyone? That was when they came walking in; the two boys, Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric. I had only heard about them but never had actually known that they were under Colonel Mustang as well. From the looks of things they had only heard about me as well.

"So, why did you summon us here colonel." Ed had said as he walked up to the colonel's desk.

"I have a mission for you Full metal," Colonel Mustang smiled a bit "and it's not for a picnic either."

Ed rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah what's the mission?" He asked in patently. Of course it was a simple mission that had to be looked in to… the colonel had already told me that mission. But I never thought that I would have to baby sit those boys on top of it. And Ed didn't like the sound of paring up with me for the mission. "Come on Colonel, Me and Al can handle this selves. We don't need a babysitter."

"It's more dangerous than it sounds. And I can promise you Full metal you are going to need her help." Colonel Mustang said intending Ed to go along with it.

"All right, come on Al." Ed walked out of the office with Al. Not saying a word I fallowed the two. It wasn't long after that when Ed started talking with his brother. It seemed to me that Ed was doing his best to forget I was with them but that didn't really work. "I can't believe that the colonel 'her' with us just for a simple mission. Come on, we can handle our selves."

"Maybe the colonel sent her with us just on the safe side…" Al started only for his brother to cut him off.

"Please, when ever dose the colonel goes on the safe side of things? There's something he's not telling us." Ed concluded for the time being. It wasn't until us where away from headquarters that was when Ed muttered something to his brother, then the two just darted off. I had managed to keep up with them that is until the market place. They had used a crowd of people to lose me, that how I ended up like this. Sighing I started looking for the two, I only hoped that they wouldn't get into trouble.

* * *

"Are you sure that was a good thing to do?" Hawkeye ask Mustang from what she knew from Ed and Al would probably do to the storm alchemist.

"Relax, Lt. I know what I'm doing." Mustang said with a smirk.

"Ed probably already ditched her." Breda muttered

"You probably got that right." Falman agreed. "But why send the Storm Alchemist on a mission that you know she'll fail? Unless…" he looked at the colonel.

Mustang nodded "That was just to get Full metal going. As for Storm she'll play a different part in this mission." His face turned stern "That is if Havoc is able to to find her...." Fhury, Falman and Breda looked at each other probably knowing why the colonel had stopped. One thing for sure this would probably be a long mission, and I don't mean time wise.

* * *

Walking down the sidewalk, Havoc tried to remember where the colonel had said he would meet up with the storm alchemist. So what if he had forgotten he would meet up with her sooner or latter. It wasn't that he was trying to forget, it was just since he found out about the storm alchemist being a girl, he hasn't been able to think strait. Which caused him to loose his girl friend, and that only added to what he had to do. Couldn't the colonel just not give him a mission when he was trying to straiten things out? Havoc paused; maybe he could work this to his advantage. Asking the Storm Alchemist out on a date couldn't hurt… but he didn't even know her name. She hadn't said any thing about what it was; maybe the colonel would know. He would bring it up next, after the fact of this mission.

Continuing on Havoc kept an eye open for the storm alchemist, even in the market place. But looking for her was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. Havoc was about to give up on his search when some one bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it!" The Storm Alchemist said angrily. That's when she noticed who he was. "Oh, sorry Lt. I didn't mean…"

"It alright…" Havoc smiled, he didn't mind it at all. 'If this is how you meet a cutie girl, I'm for it.' "So how is you mission going?"

Storm's face dropped "Not to well… I lost track of the Elric brothers."

"Is that so?" He wasn't one bit surprised. Colonel Mustang had told him Ed would likely pull this stunt. "Well the colonel knew this would happen, that why he sent me." Havoc felt like a hero coming to her rescue.

"Very well Lt. Havoc." She seemed to ignore the fact he was trying to impress her. "Do you suppose that those boys will be alright for the time being."

"They will be fine; they can handle any type trouble." Havoc assured her.

* * *

It was sort of a relief that Lt. Havoc found me, but it seems he couldn't stop smiling at me. I got transferred just for this? Come on this is a mission not a date. I don't know what's worse loosing the Elric brothers or having Lt. Havoc looking at me like that. Sooner or later I'll have to get a strait answer if I'm going to be working with the colonel and his subordinates. All I can do is ignore it… for now. Once the Lieutenant gave me my new part in this mission. Intending to carry out my part I started off alone, or so I thought until I looked over my shoulder. Wasn't the Lieutenant going to head back to headquarters to give a report? Probably not, I'll just have to put up with him. I sighed then continued on.

The marketplace was busy but it wasn't as busy as the train station. But the crowd was enough to slow my pace than what I would like it to be. Several times I swear I saw some shady person slide in and out of my view; I could of just shook it of as me seeing thing but it was happening to frequently. We where being fallowed? Uncertain of this I decided test it to see if we where. I slipped in to an ally way, in to the shadows. Lt. Havoc hesitated unsure if he should fallow. Not really in the mood to deal with him, I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards me. I did not really meaning to have him come that close to me.Truth be told being that close, it had caught us both off guard. Before the Lieutenant could say anything, I looked at him sternly spoke in a strict tone but only loud enough for only him to hear. "Keep your mind on the mission, Lieutenant."

Stepping away from me, that must got Havoc a bit embarrassed because laughed nerves. I rolled my eyes; that would be another thing I would have to mention to the colonel: never let Lt. Havoc work on a mission with me. I began to notice that me the Lieutenant where not alone. There was five of them from what I could see, there might be more if I not mistaken. A voice from one of the shadowy figures who walked a bit closer. "Well, well, well it look what we have here; two state military solders… And it seems we caught them having a moment." The men around him chuckled.

I saw Lt. Havoc slowly reach for his gun. I felt I had to do something to prevent them from noticing. I turned toward the supposed leader, folding my arms; I played the part of a serious girlfriend. "What are you men doing? Do you think because we are in the military, we don't have a personal life?" This seemed to catch them off guard, even Lt. Havoc. I just hope he would relies what I was trying to do.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, miss, but well be taking you two love bird to our boss." He smiled a toothy grin.

That was the moment Havoc pulled his gun… But it didn't seem to surprise them. One of the men had been standing behind the Lieutenant, he instantly grabbed the hand havoc had he gun in and twisted havoc's arm around to his back forcing the gun out of his hand. "Nice try, but that isn't going to work." The man hissed then hit havoc on the back of his head, knocking him out. 'Oh great' I knew I had two choices get them to take me to their hideout… or abandon Havoc and head back to headquarters. Well, I'm not one to think about my self and leave someone behind... So I just let them take me.

"Tie up the two love birds and lets head back." The main one had ordered. The men did as they were told, and bound and blindfolded the both of us. Since I was blindfolded I could not see where I was. And don't really know where we went. But when I was finally un blindfolded, I stood before their real leader, their boss.


End file.
